BlackBirds
by Guilty Lover of Lucifer
Summary: An old enemy of Matt returns and is out for TK. Matt and the others have to stop him before he gets him. But will they be too late?
1. Prolouge: I Shiver and Shake

**GLOL: It's amazing the ideas you come up with on two hours of sleep. Damn insomnia. Anyways please review.**

**TK: How the hell do you pull these things off? *Looking at a pancake covered in barbeque sauce***

**Matt: Looks good.**

**TK: Gross!**

**Tai: I'll have some.**

**Davis: Me too!**

**TK: You guys are disgusting.**

**Scooby: Rum rooks rood.**

**TK: Holy fuck talking Great Dane.**

**Shaggy: Scooby how did we get here?**

**Scooby: Ri ron't rnow rut rhat rooks rood.**

**TK: What the hell? *Looking at everyone eating the pancake***

**Velma: That is completely gross.**

**TK: When the hell did you get here?**

**Velma: Like fifteen seconds ago. *sighs***

**Cody: Who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Ken: I WILL! GRAPHICSKULL DOESN'T OWN DIGIMON, SHE ONLY OWNS HER OC'S. AND ME!**

**GLOL: Yay! I own Ken now. Ken who is on shrooms but I still own Ken (not really but oh well) and Taiki's goggles.**

**TK: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY AND GET THEM OUT OF HERE! *Points at Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma***

**Prolouge: I Shiver and Shake**

(Matt's POV)

Matt sighed as he walked towards his mother's. It's not that he didn't want to be there he just didn't want to see his mother. Matt pushed the button for the elevator and got in. The person that was in the elevator pressed the button to stop it. "What the he-" He cut off when he saw the person. Matt's eyes went huge and the sight. Black emo style hair, cold black eyes, and pale skin. Hell's finest. He was dressed in ripped up black skinny jeans, black converse lowtops, a black t-shirt with a skull on it, and a red and black tie around his neck.

"Hi Yama, how's Keru?" he asked smirking. Matt felt his blood boil.

"Don't you dare call him that Xander." Matt growled grabbing him by the collar. The other guy, Xander, only laughed.

"Really we aren't on a first name basis anymore?" Xander sighed.

"Okay, Dane Xander Horror (**A/N: Teehee love the last name.**) don't call him that." Matt growled. Dane only laughed again.

"Just here to tell you, keep on eye on your brother or I'll get him again, and this time you won't get him back withput giving me some money." Dane told him.

"I'll call the cops." Matt growled.

"Do that and he dies, don't worry no matter where you go I'll find you." Dane sneered as the doors opened again. Matt got off on TK's floor as Dane waved. He rushed to TK's pleased to find his mother not home.

"TK!" Matt shouted frantically into the apartment. He got no answer. Sure he was here as a surprise but he had expected TK to at least be here. He heard a cold whisper coming from his brother's room. Assuming the worst he barged in. As he expected on of Dane's henchwomen was there. She was sitting on TK's bed. TK had his back to him and the girl had an arm wrapped around him.

"Yama how nice to see you." The girl greeted leaving the side of a shaking TK.

"What did you do to him?" Matt asked.

"Oh me I did nothing, nice seeing you Yama." The girl, who he identified as Danni, said leaving. Matt found Danni to be the least of his worries as he rushed to TK.

"TK are you okay?" Matt asked panicking. TK looked at him for a moment. Matt sighed in relief before helping TK stand up. "What did she do to you?" Matt asked pulling him into a protective hug. "She didn't do anything right?" Matt asked getting more worried with each passing second. "Are you hurt TK?" Matt asked. "Please TK answer me." Matt begged.

"Fine." TK muttered. Though it was quite clear TK wasn't. Matt pulled out his phone and dialed a less familiar number.

"Hey Ken, mind if me and TK stay over?" Matt asked.

(Dane's POV*)

That damn Yamato would pay for taking his Takeru from him. Takeru had been his until stupid Yamato barged in. He'd threatened to call the cops on him for doing what two lovers did. Sure it was somewhat forced but hey sex is rough. He licked his lips as he headed towards the Kamiya's apartment building. There was something he wanted from Taichi. He was going to get it. Taichi would do anything to protect Hikari. He slammed his fist against the front door of the Kamiya's apartment. "He- Oh it's only you." Taichi muttered.

"Hello Taichi-san* I need some info from you." Dane greeted fomrally. Taichi snorted. "You care about Hikari's safety right?" Dane growled getting annoyed. Taichi nodded slowly. " Then you will give me what I want or some _accident_ might happen." He told him.

"Dammit Horror I hate you." Taichi growled.

(Tai's POV)

Tai could believe he was doing this. After what Dane had done to TK he swore he'd never help him again and now he was. Matt would kill him, but if he didn't the bastard would harm Kari and he couldn't allow that. He handed over the list of all of the digidestineds names, phone numbers, and adresses. "Thanks Taichi-san I'll be leaving now." Dane smirked. Tai grabbed his arm.

"Are you planning to harm TK, because if you are I'll kill you now." Tai growled. Dane's smirk widened.

"Of course little Keru is in my plan what else would I need this for." Dane sneered. Tai's eyes widened and he slammed Dane against the wall.

"You leave him alone he doesn't deserve it." Tai growled. Dane tried to escape but he pushed him further.

"If you don't let go Hikari will be harmed along with Keru." Dane grolwed. Tai let go immediatly. Dane snickered before leaving. Tai couldn't believe he had just giving that guy what he needed to get TK.

(Matt's POV)

Matt led TK into the Ichjouji apartment. TK was still in shock from whatever Danni had said to him. "Hey Teeks ya feeling okay?" Matt asked softly putting a hand his shoulder. TK flinched at the contact. "You're thinking about it aren't you?" Matt asked. TK nodded. "It's okay I won't let him get you." TK smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys, you'll fill me in now right?" Ken asked, glancing at his friend in worry.

"I think it's best I leave for now, or I'll go track him down now and kill him." Matt muttered before leaving.

"That bad?" Ken asked in worry.

"Yeah."

"Start from the beginning, if you have to stop that's okay." Ken told him.

"Okay it started a couple years ago."

**Ha. I'm cutting off there. The flashback is next chapter. Horrific for those who have light stomachs. Fair warning. Light stomachs. Food. Next chapter. Bad combo. Now don't forget to review. **

**~Guilty Lover of Lucifer**


	2. Chapter 1: The Warm Air Cold

**GLOL: Okay this is the darkest thing I've written.**

**TK: You hate me.**

**GLOL: No I don't I love you.**

**TK: Sure have a weirds way of showing it.**

**GLOL: It's not like you die.**

**TK: What you're doing is just as bad.**

**GLOL: It's not.**

**Matt: It is.**

**Tai: It is.**

**Tala: Who gives a fuck?**

**Yumi: Yeah what she said.**

**Kid: Guilty Lover of Lucifer doesn't own Digimon or Soul Eater, she only owns her OC's.**

**Scooby: Rancakes.**

**Shaggy: Wrong place Scooby let's go.**

**Velma: Morons.**

**GLOL: All flashbacks are in **_**this type of writing.**_

**Chapter 1: The Warm Air Cold**

(TK's POV)

_TK's phone flashed alerting him he had a text. He muttered something about arrogant jerks before reading it. '__**Meet me at the park**__'. It was from Matt. TK sighed before walking out of his room. "Bye mom, Patamon, Calibur." He shouted before walking out._

(Matt's POV)

_"Dammit I'll kill him." Matt shouted throwing his phone on the ground. His other band members watched in confusion as Matt stormed out. Hachiro picked up Matt's phone and saw why Matt was so angry._

_"Hope you said goodbye to Keru because you'll never see him again, damn that bastard." All the band member's were shocked._

(Dane's POV)

_He would finally get his hadns on his little Keru no matter what the costs. Out of all the victims he had ever chosen Keru had to be his favorite. He would be the most fun to cut up. The thoughts were thrill raising. He saw him sitting on a bench, thinking he was waiting for his big brother. The kid didn't know how wrong he was. He grabbed him from behind and carried him towards his van. "Get away from him Xander." Came a shout._

_"Fuck off." Dane shouted flipping him the bird. Matt shouted something as he drove off. "Don't worry my dear sweet Keru we'll have time to ourselves soon." Dane sighed dramatically. TK only shivered at the use of the nickname Matt used to use when he was little. "What's wrong sweetie?" Dane asked seductivly as they came to a stop. "Oh no matter I'll assure you have plenty of fun." Dane sneered._

(TK's POV)

_TK struggled against the metal cuffs while Dane looked at his many tools of torture. "Only the finest will do for my sweet Keru." Dane laughed picking up a whip. "Ready to have some fun." Dane asked holding his chin. He shook his head. Dane ripped his shirt off before slamming the whip on his bareback ten times._

_"Stop it." TK muttered. The whip slammed against his back ten times._

_"You will stop this, I will get what I want." Dane growled while the rest of TK's clothes off. The whip hit him again. The blood was pouring out. "Do you want it?" Dane asked in reference to the 'rough sex' aka rape. TK shook his head. He expected a whip but was slightly shocked when his face was slammed into the wall. His face broke through the wall and he was bleeding heavily from the face._

(Matt's POV)

_"Tala, Yumi come here know." Matt shouted into the apartment. Tala and Yumi exchanged a look._

_"Whatever happened I didn't do it." Tala shouted._

_"I don't give a damn now transform." Matt shouted. Tala and Yumi looked shocked. "Now!" Matt yelled. Tala and Yumi complyed as Matt ran out. He had seen where Dane had taken him and that's where he was going._

(TK's POV)

_As much as he hated to admit he had actually liked what Dane had just done. Dane grabbed an axe and walked over calmly. "You do know what's next?" Dane asked pressing the axxe against his cheek and cutting it._

_"No fill me in." TK growled._

_"Dammit Keru." Dane shouted slamming his face into the stone floor. Dane sat on his back pulling the axe back prepared to make a killing blow when a gunshot sounded and Dane flew in the other diretion. _

(Matt's POV)

_Tala and Yumi assumed their human forms and went to finish Dane off while Matt wrapped his blanket around his bloody injured baby brother. He had already called the cops. Tala was the first to skid back followed by Yumi as Dane sneered asnd ran out grabbing his tools and anything with his fingerprints. He heard sirens as he held TK. "This is why you shouted." Yumi muttered._

_"Who's hurt?" Came a shout of a paramedic. Matt stood up holding TK. The paramedic called for a streacher. Then he ordered Matt to put some clothes back on him. Matt complyed and pulled TK's pants and and boxers on. He watched as they loaded him into the amublance._

_"Hard to believe my drummer turned out to be the serial killer huh?" Matt questioned softly. "Didn't even use his real name."_

_"Alias, none of the names he uses are real." Tala told him."What's hard to believe is he's almost as old as dad and killed twenty five people almost twenty six." Yumi nodded. "My God we took on a serial killer today, I feel self accomplished." Matt and Yumi sweatdropped at her outburst._

_"It is quite impressive I guess but I'm still a grim reaper and better then you." Kid shouted jumping on Tala's back (a rarely seen sight). _

_"At least I'm symmetrical." She sang._

_"Let's go." Matt shouted._

(Tai's POV)

_About an hour after the incident. Tala, Yumi, Matt, Tai, and Excalibur (accompanied by Pata) were all sitting in TK's hospital room. Matt's head shot up as TK's eyes began to open. Excalibur jumped up on the bed and sat on TK's lap. Tala, Yumi, and Matt left to give the four some space. The look in Tai's eyes gave away that he needed to talk to the younger boy. "Did you trust him before this happened?" Tai asked calmly._

_"No." TK told him._

_"Did you tell Matt?" Tai asked not breaking his facade of calmness._

_"Yes." TK shifted uncomfortably. "He didn't trust him either, but he said he'd keep and eye on him." TK grumbled. Tai smiled before pulling him into a hug. _

_"You'll be okay kid I promise." Tai said smiling. Matt walked back in with Davis. Tai let go before joining Matt outside the room. _

_"I have a feeling Davis is gonna slap him. Matt muttered._

(Davis's POV)

_Davis landed a hard slap across TK's face. He grabbed the collar of TK's hospital gown. "Why did you have to go off and get yourself kidnapped Takaishi?" Davis asked._

_Ya know in case I don't make it through the night there's one thing I wanna do." TK said grinning. TK grabbed Davis face a plnated a kiss right on his lips. Davis let go of TK and TK pushed him away. "That felt good." Tai and Matt only stood there jaw dropped. Yumi looked ready to kill someone and Tala was restraining laughter._

**Done! Not as bad as I expected. So I lied. Yup. Love DaiKeru so I had to do that. Yup. Yup. Yup. Anyways review.**


End file.
